The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a toner, and more particularly, it relates to a method for producing a capsule toner.
A capsule toner contains a core and a shell layer (a capsule layer) formed on the surface of the core.
As a method for producing a capsule toner, for example, a method in which a shell layer is formed on the surface of a core with the core dispersed in a solid state in an aqueous medium containing a dispersant dissolved therein has been proposed.